


a little ritual (found out your motive)

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Casual Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, but like. consensual. zanes having the time of his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: He thought FL4K had finally developed a sense of humor when they asked if he was interested in 'attempting intercourse' with them. Asking Zane things about his own history with 'penetration-only climax'.Thisis why he'll try anything twice.(no gendered genital words!)





	a little ritual (found out your motive)

**Author's Note:**

> so disappointed in yall that there hasnt been a zane/fl4k tag established on ao3 yet smh
> 
> title from phoenix's [Goodbye Soleil](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/goodbyesoleil.html)

"Oh, _fuck_, there," Zane grunts.

Even with FL4K stripped of their bulky wanderer's clothes, their frame is still massive. Zane's hips ache from how far he has to open his legs to straddle FL4K's, but it is so, _so_ worth it.

"This?" FL4K asks, curving their finger to more deliberately press at the bump of nerves that had Zane swearing.

"_Yes,_" he gasps. "F-Fuck, keep pressing that and — and keep moving your finger, just a bit — _yes_."

FL4K hones in without hesitation. Their metal fingertip is less forgiving than a human finger, or most toys, but that only adds to the experience; there's no letting up, no give, no leeway, just FL4K grinding their digit into him with vision-whiting precision.

He thought FL4K had finally developed a sense of humor when they asked if he was interested in 'attempting intercourse' with them. Asking Zane things about his own history with 'penetration-only climax'. _This_ is why he'll try anything twice.

Zane gives up on keeping himself upright and lets himself fall forward against FL4K. Their chassis is shockingly warm, and despite the unfortunate lack of a mouth to kiss, Zane makes do with pressing his cheek to their head and panting against the metal. FL4K supports his weight easily — the hand that isn't busy giving him the best quickie of his life comes up to bar across his chest, not to push away but so Zane can _really_ lean into them.

"Are all humans this easy?" FL4K asks. "I have an approximate knowledge of the details of intercourse, but my data seemed to indicate that this would take slightly longer."

They don't let up as they speak, which is _not_ fair.

"Not really," Zane admits. "I've — It's been a while, and m-most humans don't sprint to the finish line like this," he laughs breathlessly.

"I see," FL4K hums. "Would you prefer I slow down, then?"

"_No_," Zane hiccups, almost sobs. "God, please don't stop, I'm so _fuckin'_ close —"

FL4K shoves their finger a bit harder, keeps the pressure on a little longer, and it's _over_. Zane bites down a hundred swears and clings to FL4K like his life depends on it, one arm wrapped around their shoulders and the other clutching desperately at their arm across his chest. They keep fucking him through it, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure, pleasure, _too much_ through him, and it's a minor miracle Zane doesn't black out.

"Stop," he finally moans, even if he's still greedily jerking his hips down. "Too much, I — oh, you're gonna _end_ me," he shivers.

FL4K slows with one last shove and long, hard press, their finger sheathed down to the knuckle in Zane's hole. They let Zane fuck himself with a few more shaking, stuttering thrusts of his hips, allowing Zane to use the last of his strength to lift himself off of their finger once he's had enough.

"How was that?" FL4K asks, sounding totally unaffected besides the smugness Zane _knows_ he can hear. Their finger rubs over his entrance again, apparently admiring how thickly wet he is after cumming. They dip just the pad of their finger back in, questioning without words if Zane could do it again.

"Absolutely _not_," Zane groans, melting into their chest. FL4K lets him, even cradles his waist so he isn't too uncomfortable against their angles. "Fuck. You've really never done that before?"

"No, but you were a very explicit teacher."

To Zane's surprise, FL4K nudges their head up under his chin, their face settling into the crook of Zane's neck. 

"The chemical change is interesting," they say, the low rumble buzzing on Zane's skin. "Dopamine, oxytocin, adrenaline, serotonin... You must feel good."

"Buddy, trust me, I do," Zane purrs back.

"Good," FL4K rumbles. They take another moment pressed to Zane's neck, his pulse nearly audible with their enhanced hearing, before pulling back. "Thank you for entertaining my curiosity about this."

Zane snorts. A robot fingers him half to death and thanks _him_.

He plants a sloppy kiss where their mouth would kinda-sorta be, and another, until the metal is uncomfortably cold from his own cooling spit.

"_Any time_," Zane drawls, finally pulling away. "You got any 'curiosity' about anything else?"

FL4K's eye narrows like they've been challenged, and the hand that hasn't been oiled with cum moves up to grip Zane by his jaw. He's pleasantly reminded he's in the arms of a brutal killing machine when a twitch of their fingers tightens the squeeze on his jaw near-painfully.

"I'm sure we could think of a few things." 

_Nice._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on tumblr at [sandpapersnowman](https://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/) and my new bl3 sideblog, [troys-intact-virginity](https://troys-intact-virginity.tumblr.com/) lmao


End file.
